yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus
サファイア・ペガサス |jpname = 宝玉獣 サファイア・ペガサス |jphira = ほうぎょくじゅう サファイア・ペガサス |phon = Hōgyokujū Safaia Pegasasu |trans = Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus |image = CrystalBeastSapphirePegasusFOTB-EN-UR.jpg |attribute = Wind |type = Beast |type2 = Effect |atk = 1800 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |number = 07093411 |effect = Trigger, Continuous |lore = When this card is Summoned: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard. |delore = Wenn diese Karte als beschwörung, kannst du 1 "Kristallungeheuer"-Monster von deiner Hand, deinem Deck oder deinem Friedhof offen in deine Zauber- & Fallenkartenzone platzieren; es wird als Permanente Zauberkarte behandelt. Falls diese Karte zerstört wird, solange sie in einer Monsterkartenzone liegt, kannst und sie offen als Permanente Zauberkarte in deine Zauber- & Fallenkartenzone legen, anstatt sie auf den Friedhof zu legen. |ptlore = Quando esta carta é Normal Summon, Flip Summon ou Special Summon, você pode colocar 1 "Crystal Beast" da sua mão, Deck ou Cemitério num Spell e Trap Card Zone (ele é tratado como um Continuous Spell Card). Se esta carta é destruída enquanto está em uma zona de monstro, você pode colocá-la virada para cima no seu Spell e Trap Card Zone como um Continuous Spell Card. |splore = Cuando esta Carta es Invocada Mediante una Invocación, Tu Puedes Colocar 1 mounstro "Bestia de Cristal" de Tu Mano, Tu Mazo, o tu Cementerio, Boca-Arriba en tu Zona de Magias & Trampas, Esta es Tratada como una Carta de Magia Continua. Si esta Carta es Destruida Mientras Este En la Zona de Mounstros, Tu puedes Colocarla Boca Arriba en tu Zona de Magias & Trampas, Como una Carta de Magia Continua, En Lugar de Enviarla al Cemeterio. |archetype1 = Crystal Beast |archsupport1 = Crystal Beast |mst1 = Treated as Continuous Spell Card |action1 = Sends from Deck to S/T Zone |action2 = Sends from Graveyard to S/T Zone |action3 = Goes to S/T Zone |en_sets = 2007 Collectors Tins (CT04-EN002 - ScR) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-EN007 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN161 - SR) |na_sets = Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN028 - DNPR) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN058 - DNPR) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2007 (CT04-FR002 - ScR) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-FR007 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2007 (CT04-DE002 - ScR) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-DE007 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE161 - SR) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2007 (CT04-IT002 - ScR) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-IT007 - UR/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT161 - SR) |sp_sets = Force of the Breaker (FOTB-SP007 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! (DT02-JP009 - NPR) Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-JP007 - R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-JP007 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-KR007 - R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-KR007 - UR/UtR) |ygo_sets = Pack 44 |anime_gx = 107, 115, 116, 120, 121, 125, 128, 130, 172, 176 }}